Scaretale
by FPwoper
Summary: Dean encounters his other, Leviathan self who has decided Dean needs to be confronted with the truth. Some of it, at least. One-shot, M, Dean, Castiel, Leviathan!Dean, Cassie, Lisa. Please read & comment. Also posted on dA


**Title:** Scaretale  
**!SPOILER WARNING:** Everything from season 5 episode 19 (Hammer of the Gods) up to the latest episode (when writing 7.22, when posting 7.23). **!**  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing(s):** Dean/Cas; Lisa/Cassie; Leviathan!Dean/Dean; Leviathan!Dean/Dean/Cas  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Word count:** 1,766  
**Summary:** Dean discovers his Leviathan twin has a day off and decides to follow him. And it was not as planned.  
**A/N:** Contains **slash** (male/male). **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.** If you want to throw flames at me because I wrote **slash**, don't waste my time. I'm serious. This is what I thought could happen when Dean met Leviathan!Dean. It's ew. And I dreamt about it. About this, you may throw flames at me. I just wanted to share it. Also, this is an "alternative" scene for Season 7 episode 6 (Slash Fiction). This was my original A/N:  
_"Ladies and gentlemen/Be heartlessly welcome/To Cirque du Morgue/And what a show we have for you tonight" isn't mine. It's Tuomas Holopainen and Marco Hietala's, as sung in the song 'Scaretale' by Nightwish. I do not own Nightwish. (c) Nuclear Blast.  
Spoilers for 5x19, 6x15-22 & S7. I do not own Supernatural, Kripke and CW do._

Don't blame me for the idea. I was just thinking what'd be possible with the Leviathan's cloning skills... yeah. I dreamt about it. Also, I wrote this in a notebook I have to take to school again. Now it ahs porn. I behaved like Dean today -which might explain the time and vagueness. I drank whisk(e)y, coffee and felt bad. And this is written around 2 am. At a Monday. I need to get up at 6.30 am today. So I'm going to go to sleep. I guess. Bye.

May 14th, 2012. 2:02 am.

I'm sorry if it's highly confusing. I couldn't help myself.

* * *

**Scaretale**

Dean was shocked to see himself driving the Impala from a distance. He knew the other him, the Leviathan that had hijacked his DNA and body, was driving her, but it was still rather weird. This time Dean II was alone, no Sammy II or other Leviathan around so Dean (the real one) decided to follow the Impala and ask Dean II some questions. About Castiel, about the release-thingy and maybe some about Purgatory as well. He didn't know whether his debt with Crowley was fully settled now but he thought some extra information to make sure he was off the deal with the King of Hell wasn't that bad an idea.

Of course everything went different from planned. It always did.  
It turned out Dean II had known about Dean's plan for some time and Dean II had taken that opportunity to capture Dean somewhere in an empty storehouse with three chairs in front of the tied Dean (I). Dean was also seated in a chair and Dean II stood behind him, hands on Dean's shoulders.  
'Well, well,' Dean II said. 'Look what we have here! The _real_ Dean! I am honored to welcome you here.'  
Dean didn't reply. Of course he had talked to himself often enough to not be afraid but these ones were different. Leviathans were evil sonovabitches who could be anyone – or pretend to, anyway.  
'Ladies and gentlemen! Be heartlessly welcome... to Cirque du Morgue! And what a show we have for you tonight...'  
Dean II was doing drama queen and Dean hated it. He stayed silent, though. He didn't want to give the little bastard anything to go on. The other Dean seemed to notice and smiled rather smugly.  
'You don't want to talk to me? Aw... Dean, please me. Pretty please?'  
Dean shook his head.  
'You aren't even impressed with my opening speech? It's sad, really, that I am not the one who invented the line.'  
Still there was no answer.  
'Then I'll just start. I have a show for you tonight. Do you want to know who's starring?'  
Dean swallowed harshly and nodded, uncertain about what was to happen next.  
'I'll introduce you, then,' Dean said, a glimpse of a macabre smile lingering on his face. 'Our first guest tonight, Dean, is your first love. The one you tried not to get too attached to. You know who she is: Cassie!'  
The dark haired girl entered the room and sat down on the first chair without saying anything. Dean tried to smile but his facial muscles appeared to be frozen as Dean II announced the second guest.  
'Here is your love, your second love. You used to call her your true love but whether that's true... I do not know.' Dean II shrugged after that and continued enthusiastically. 'Okay, I _do_ know but I'm not gonna tell you. Anyway, here is Lisa!'  
Lisa entered the room and Dean couldn't help but notice she wore the exact same clothes as the last time he'd seen her. Dean sighed as he remembered. Life hadn't exactly been kind on them. He really wanted it to work out; Ben, Lisa and him, but he couldn't. It was just impossible.  
Dean then remembered that, though Lisa had taken a seat, there still was an empty chair, one that yet had to be seated. He bit his lip in confusion. Who would be the last one? His first love was here, his second and most true love was here... Did he have a third love _he_ did not know about and doppelganger did? That would be embarrassing, having his evil twin brother thingy know more about his inner psyche than he did.  
'Are you eager to know who'll be third, Dean?' Dean II asked, feigning ignorance. 'You should talk to me, you know. Would make everything easier.'  
Dean shook his head, declining as politely as he could. He didn't need to be eaten by a Leviathan anyway.  
The Leviathan seemed to get annoyed and just started talking, kind of announcing the last guest.  
'Of course you are wondering who will be our last guest. We have had your first real love, your second and "most true love'... but guess who I have left to be here as third guest? You do know each other well, too well, maybe. Though maybe not too well. You do not know how deeply you actually care about each other. Neither of you. You never know what you get till it's gone, right? Well, you've lost our final guest several times and you still don't know what you got. Please welcome he who raised you from Perdition: Castiel!'  
It all just had to be one huge joke pulled on Dean by Balthazar and Gabriel together... but both of them were dead, so it had to be true. When Castiel walked in through the door, Dean's heart seemed to stop for a few seconds, only to restart at a quicker pace. _Castiel._ Why hadn't he noticed? The looks, the personal space issue, the profound bond... suddenly it all made sense. Castiel loved him once. Castiel did give up everything to help Dean, even if it compromised his work for Heaven. All for Dean, because he fucking loved him.  
Suddenly the awkward tension made sense, both of them too shy to admit it was sexual tension (and maybe Castiel being too ignorant to see). Every little piece just clicked into place to reveal the context.  
'Cas?' Dean managed, the first word he spoke since he had been captured by Dean II. Castiel smiled a little and took his seat.  
'Hello, Dean.'  
'So...' Dean II spoke again. 'Since we're all gathered here, why don't we check who exactly is Dean's true love?'  
All three nodded, seemingly knowing this would come. It became a bickering blur to Dean, who could only make out Castiel not saying anything at all, just sitting with the smile plastered on his face and all Dean knew was he wanted to kiss Castiel and make fucking love to him and be with him forever.  
Suddenly Lisa and Cassie were making out passionately, tearing each other's clothes off and helping them to the brink of orgasm and beyond. Dean blinked at seeing the two very straight girls going all lesbian in a few seconds and then they were gone. Just vanished. Nothing made sense anymore and Dean II laughed.  
'Wow. That was fun, Dean. You should ignore them more often. They just wanted attention... but you can't stop staring at Castiel... So you're free to fuck him if you want to.'  
Dean was suddenly untied and unclothed, as was Castiel. Castiel and Dean met in the middle of the room, not being able to take their eyes off each other for more than a second. Blue eyes met green ones and with just one glance everything was settled. Their lips met in a fierce kiss, tongues battling for dominance and their cocks hardening rapidly. Finally they broke their kiss, moaning at the friction of their still moving bodies and trying to even out their breathing a little.  
'I want to fuck you, Cas. I want it so bad...'Dean whispered into Castiel's ear, occasionally moaning as an especially sensitive part of his cock was rubbed against Castiel's body.  
'Do it,' was Castiel's reply, going down to lie on the floor and spreading his legs for Dean. 'Do it, fuck me. No prep, just do it.'  
Dean looked at the angel on the floor in front of him and reached the conclusion that hie liked this version of Castiel. Horny, all seduction, compliance and sexy...  
'No prep?' he asked, that piece of information only being processed then. He sounded rather unbelieving. He had heard it hurt like Hell to be full of cock – he hadn't taken that road so far – especially if it hadn't been prepped.  
'No,' replied Castiel's stern voice. The no was clear enough so Dean sank down onto his knees and grabbed the suddenly appearing lube to coat his erection generously with the stuff. He then turned Castiel over and grabbed the guy's cheeks, finding his hole pretty fast. He took his cock in his hand and slowly pushed inside.  
'Fuck, tight,' Dean moaned, having to keep himself from coming that fucking moment. Once fully sheathed he let Castiel adjust to his size and started getting up a rhythm.  
He didn't notice Dean II getting undressed and prepping his cock, lubing it thoroughly. Dean did feel it, though, wen his hips were stilled by two hands and one hand was released only to feel fingers prodding at his hole and suddenly filling him.  
'I'm going to fuck you, Dean. I've been wanting to do that for a while now.'  
When the hard cock entered him roughly Dean cried out in pain but he soon got used to it and he was brought back to his job by a neglected-sounding whine from Castiel. He got back to fucking Castiel's hole and being fucked and soon they had a steady rhythm going in this. The room was filled with grunts and moans and occasional cries of 'Dean' as a prostate was brushed against.  
It didn't take long for Castiel to finish – he wasn't that experienced after all. When Castiel came, spilling his seed all over the floor and clenching and unclenching his hole muscles, Dean was finished too, taking Dean II with him. They collapsed as a pile on the floor, trying to regain their breathing.  
'Fuck...' Dean managed. 'That was hot.'  
Dean II sighed. 'It wasn't real. All of them were Leviathans. Castiel, Lisa, Cassie... I am too. I wanted to show you we aren't always that bad.'  
Dean blinked and the words slowly reached his mind.  
'Oh,' he breathed, sleep sweeping over him.  
'You should sleep. Rest, we'll see what to do next.'  
Dean fell asleep the minute Dean II finished talking.

When he awoke next morning he was in Sam and his hotel room.  
'What happened, Sam?' Dean asked, afraid of the answer. Sam looked up from his laptop and replied:  
'You got drunk around 7 pm, fell down, was knocked out, and you've been trashing around since, moaning and doing stuff I really didn't need to see. Why?'  
Dean groaned, headache already settling.  
'Nightmare.'  
'Seemed like a wet dream to me,' Sam dryly said while pulling a brow.  
'Wet nightmare then. Have it your way,' Dean mumbled. 'Whatever. I just don't think I'm going to go to sleep anytime soon.'  
He was so gonna hate sleeping now.

~ The end


End file.
